


Pulled over

by sugarjisoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjisoo/pseuds/sugarjisoo
Summary: The police handbook never explained what to do if the person you're confronting starts flirting with you out of nowhere.Or, Joshua as a cop and Jeonghan as the flirtatious rulebreaker.





	Pulled over

Joshua sighed. Today was pretty boring. In all honesty, interning as a cop-in-training hardly garnered any action. Nothing like what the stories say. He didn’t even have donuts to eat or coffee to drink.  
  
He patrolled the streets silently, wondering if being a police officer was a better job in theory than in real life, when he noticed something. Or should he say someone.  
  
The speed limit in the area was 45 miles per hour, but this guy was maxing out past 60. Joshua flashed his siren and went after the car. Eventually, the driver noticed and pulled over.  
  
“Yes, officer?” the guy said, rolling down his windows. He had short, blonde hair and glasses perched on his nose.  
  
“Um, you were driving almost 20 miles per hour over the speed limit,” Joshua explained. “This is a busy district, and that sort of driving is dangerous. I’m afraid I’m going to have to give you a ticket.”  
  
The male sighed, then took a good look at Joshua. Joshua shifted on his feet, beginning to feel uncomfortable being stared at for so long. “Aw, come on, cutie. Can’t you just give me a warning? I really didn’t realize how fast I was going," he finally said, slowly running a hand through his hair.  
  
Joshua knew what this guy was trying to do and held his ground. “Sorry, but 20 mph is a bit too much of a gap to ignore. This is standard procedure, sir, I don’t make the rules.”  
  
The latter pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and looking at Joshua with half lidded eyes. “Pretty please, cupcake? I promise I won’t do it again.”  
  
Joshua took off his officer cap, trying not to hurl it at the stubborn driver. Sheesh. “Look, can you just take the ticket and we can move on like this never happened? I’d appreciate that.”  
  
The other male paused, tapping the steering wheel with his fingers. “Fine, but in return…” he pulled out a slip of paper and scrawled something onto it before handing it to Joshua with a grin. “Call me.”  
  
Joshua glanced at the note. So his name was Jeonghan. Baffled, he looked back at the smug looking guy. “Huh?”  
  
“You’re pretty cute, officer,” Jeonghan said, leaning out the window. “I’d let you arrest me any day.”  
  
 _Oh_. Joshua felt heat flare up in his face. Especially when Jeonghan smirked at him, the corners of his lips tugged up mischievously.  
  
“I-I see–um, well, thank you for abiding by the law–” Joshua really didn’t know what to say. The guidebook never explained what to do if the person you’re confronting starts _flirting_ with you out of nowhere.  
  
“Don’t forget to call me, _Officer Joshua_ ,” Jeonghan said, glancing at the tag Joshua sported on his uniform. "I'll be waiting." He pulled back into his seat, sending a flirtatious wink at the flustered cop as he drove away.   
  
Joshua found himself nodding for some reason as he got back into his car. He had no reason to keep that agreement at all, but he found himself saving Jeonghan's number on his phone anyway.  
  
 _I’d let you arrest me any day,_ Joshua recalled, shaking his head. _That’s an even worse pickup line than I could ever come up with._  
  
He smiled. Maybe being a police officer had its merits after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble that spurred out of my random jihan mood


End file.
